


Vinyl and Vanilla

by stardustmillenium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Party, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Halloween, Steve Rogers Feels, halloween party, steve is hot for you, vanilla sex, vinyl clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustmillenium/pseuds/stardustmillenium
Summary: Happy Halloween! Here I am sneaking this in right before the clock strikes midnight. I had many plans for Kinktober but this is the only one that made it out alive.Thank you toozarkthedogfor a wonderful Kinktober list - this one is for October 31 - Vanilla Sex with Steve Rogers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Vinyl and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Here I am sneaking this in right before the clock strikes midnight. I had many plans for Kinktober but this is the only one that made it out alive. 
> 
> Thank you to [ozarkthedog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ozarkthedog)  
> for a wonderful Kinktober list - this one is for October 31 - Vanilla Sex with Steve Rogers

It’s incredibly challenging trying to open the front door. Steve’s body, pushing into your back and pressing you into the exact place the key needs to go.

“Steve.”

“This _costume_. I can’t believe you wore it tonight in front of everyone. So, _so_ sexy…” He’s panting in your ear, his hot breath moving towards your neck before you push back.

“STEVE! Can you stop being a horn-dog for a minute and let me open the damn door. It’s freezing out here and you trying to hump me on the doorstep isn’t keeping me any warmer.”

He pulls back, teeth attached to the left side of your neck. The skin slides between his teeth until it pulls back into place and you hear him mutter something about you being a tease all night.

Key in and lock turned, Steve is the one to twist the doorknob and quickly move you into the house, locking the door before he has his hands on you again. He loves how you let out a tiny scream as he bends his knees and grabs you around your thighs, and folds you over his right shoulder. He pulls off your heels, throwing them into the living room as he carries you towards the bedroom at the end of the carpeted hallway. Dropping you gently on to the bed, he looks your over for the thousandth time this evening. His blue eyes wander over the tight black material, the hall light reflecting off of its shine. He didn’t think you had it in you to wear something so … _scandalous._

You’d been waiting months for this moment. Months for the reaction you were going to get from Steve and it looked like you were getting what you had hoped for.

“We should have won the costume contest, I mean, look at you Steve,” you croon, pulling at his bowtie and running your hands down his chest. “How did everyone vote for that green baby thing instead of you?” You reach for the top hat he has on and toss it on the dresser, your hands going right back to his tie, pulling it off, and throwing it to the floor. “This whole get-up is doing a lot for me right now, Stevie.”

Steve smirked and brushed his lips across your ear “let me be on top tonight, sweetness. I want to bury my face in your hair and inhale your scent. Let me listen and feel your breath against my skin as I hold you close, please baby. I need this. I need you.” 

“But I thought…”

He quiets you by pressing his lips to yours. It’s softer than you expected, passionate, and loving. 

“Steve…”

He moves down your jaw slowly, relishing soft skin and inhaling the sweet scent he would follow anywhere.

“Do you not like the costume, Stevie?” You look up at him and he’s not sure if he’s upset you or not. He can’t tell and now he’s worried that he may have ruined something.

“Oh, I liked it plenty darling,” he replied moving further down your neck and unzipping the shiny black vest that clung to your skin. He pulls the vest apart, bare breasts there for the taking.

“Oh baby, it’s just you and nothing else under here but your smooth, delicate skin,” his voice a whisper now as he takes in your top half. He wants the vinyl skirt off now, even if the black shine and tightness of it around your hips makes him want to bend you over his knee and spank you, to hear the sound you and the material make when his hand touches both.

“I’m not sure how the hell I would have fit anything else IN to this,” you laugh and the smile stays on your face as you stare into his eyes, seeing something a little different than the lustful look he had on his face all night at Sam’s party. 

“What’s got you so wound up tonight?” He’s stopped the tugging and kissing for the moment and is staring down at you a curious look in his beautiful blue eyes.

“I … I thought you wanted to, you know, get a little freaky tonight, like we talked about.” You can’t help but blush at the thought of the conversation you had had earlier this month about fantasies and Steve had finally opened up to you about his.

“Is that what this is all about?”

“I wanted this to be perfect for you, to give you the fantasy you told me about after we went into that specialty shop-

“Did you dress up like this tonight so we could play out my fantasy?” Steve continued kissing down and burying his head between your breasts.

“Maybe,” you answer, turning your face away from him and trying to hide in the pillow.

“Sweetheart, you could wear this sexy vinyl piece anytime, not just on Halloween. I’d be more than happy to come home to this and enjoy what you dish out. I just, I want you beneath me tonight – like how we had our first night at the cabin? We took it so slow,” he kisses along your jaw which quickly turns into light licks down your neck. “You were so eager to have me that night after endless nights of dirty talk and you let me take you so softly. Do you remember?”

You do, how could anything ever erase that memory from your mind. “Come on Stevie, get this tight skirt off of me and get between my legs.”

It may not have been what you had envisioned for this Halloween evening but it was not a night you would forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Like, comment, and share! I really appreciate it.  
> Come say hi on Tumblr [redhairedfeistynerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redhairedfeistynerd)
> 
> *please do not copy my work anywhere other media without my permission.*


End file.
